Mirror of Erised
by Kaedryn
Summary: Harry goes to tell his mother and father that he loves them once last time; after he leaves, he finds the strengh to move on.


**_Oh yeah. Disclaimer. No. I am not JK._**

**_A/N:_**

_Uhm. This is was a rather interesting one-shot I though of just recently. It is based off a one-shot on this site, titled "Mirrored Suffering." It was fantastic, and I suggest it to everyone. It's about Severus Snape seeing Lily in the Mirror of Erised. I know, it sounds sappy like that. But it wasn't; it was sappy, but in a good way. I mean, it made me CRY. I haven't cryed over a story in god only knows when, and then I stumble upon that, and I start crying. It was amazing. I love it with all my heart._

* * *

Silently, his footsteps barely making any noise, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, walked down the corridors in the Third Floor. He knew where he was going. He knew perfectly well. He was going to see his parents one last time. It was Seventh Year -- the summer after what should have been his Seventh Year -- yet here he was, roaming the corridors.

Yet finally, he stopped at a door. He had been here before, in First Year. The Sorcerers' Stone had been hidden under this very room. Even now, the room was still locked and off-limits. Of course, now, it wasn't either. It was the middle of the summer. With very few people still in the school, he unlocked the door with an advanced unlocking spell, and pushed open the door.

There, in the centre of the room, was the Mirror Of Erised. The Mirror Of Desire. Whatever you wanted to call it, 'twas there. Unmoving, and so familiar. He sighed softly when he saw it. He could see his parents' smiling gently out of it at him, and he could feel himself breaking down. He gently closed the door behind him, automatically locking it…

And he moved to the mirror, and looked at his parents. He could feel the tears trickling heavily down his cheeks, burning the skin they touched. The weights of the previous war, the weight of all the deaths… They were dilapidating, leaving his body slowly. A cleanliness was filling the empty area, an area that had previously been filled with guilt was now filled with happiness.

He then noticed he was kneeling in front of the mirror, and that his tears were flowing down even more -- even thicker and heavier, though the skin wasn't burning under the slight pressure the saltwater had on his skin.

Through his teary eyes, he could see his parents kneeling in front of him, trying to reach him through the mirror, trying to comfort him. All of it was in vain -- they could never touch him again, never comfort him again; they could never hold their child in their arms and coo "I love you." ever again.

But then, Harry could see their own eyes tear up, and then overflow. The tears streaming down both of their faces. He looked down at his hands, seeing the dark spots on his robes where the tears had fallen. It was a moment before he thought he could speak. He looked up at his parents, and, quietly, whispered three little words. Three little words that had decided so much in his short life.

"I love you." He had said it. He had accomplished what he had come here for, and he knew it. But it wasn't until he saw both of his parents nod at him through the mirror that the tears stopped flowing. He had needed the consent of love; he had always needed the love and protection of someone else there, someone else to guide him. But now that he had this, this little token of remembrance, he was free.

He was free from the years of guilt, horror, and death that had been piled upon his shoulders in waves. He was free to have a life, a new, cleaner, better start. He could give his family and friends something he had never been able to give them before. He could now give them commitment, the commitment that had been hidden and kept from them for so long, all because of what one power-hungry man had caused.

But now, it was all over. It was a new beginning. Life could move on with the new generations fearing the things they should be fearing, not the things this generation and the previous ones had feared. The world was clean and new. The world had a new plan ahead for itself now. Nothing would ever be the same.

**_

* * *

_****_A/N:_**

_Yes, I do, indeed, notice that it ends rather abruptly. I'm sorry for that. But I was receiving major writing block at the end, mostly because I was still crying. So I just ended it, and that was the end of it. However, I do have an alternative for this story. The beginning is the exact same thing, however, it ends much better. It'll end up being this long, drawn out story, as Lily and James come OUT of the mirror, but I still like it._

_I'll probably end up posting it on the site soon though, so don't worry about it. You'll see it soon enough._


End file.
